Talking to the Dead
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: Jack visits his sister's grave and his emotions get out of hand.


**A/N: I hope you guys like it! **

**So there are these little things call plot bunnies who like to bug me. After being bugged by this plot bunny, I decided to write this. If you for some reason like this, thank the bunny.**

**(\ /)**

**(^_^)**

**(")(")O**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I totally own RotG!**

**Plot bunny: You wish**

**Me: Party pooper**

Jack Frost gripped his staff in his hand as he brought winter to the small town of Burgess. Creating beautiful snowflakes with his crafty hands, he waited to see who would be the first child out in the snow.

"Snow day!" Young Jamie called out. In a minute, he put on a coat and went outside. When he noticed his friends, he started a snowball fight.

"Not so fast, Jamie Bennett." His mother called out.

"Come on!" Jamie groaned, looking longingly at the winter wonderland. "But I want to play!"

"We have to visit the graveyard!" His mother reasoned.

Jamie's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about the graveyard. Dragging Sophie along, Jamie and his mother set out to the graveyard.

They made a stop at a florist's shop and bought some flowers before they continued their journey. Curious, Jack followed them and watched them place the flowers on a tomb.

Jamie and his mother made their way back but Jack, being the curious spirit he was, stuck around.

He read the tombstone out loud (with difficulty as Jack was dyslexic though he did not know it. He also had to squint an awful lot to read it.) "Emma Overland Bennett. 7 August 1642- 12 December 1669." **(A/N: Guys this is fake. But I assume she died young because back then, people didn't live to be old. And they didn't reveal her name and in loads of fics it's either Pippa or Emma. Oh and when is it winter in ****Pennsylvania****? Because in my country, there is only summer so I don't know. Also, I'm a huge Percy Jackson fan so in my stories he's gonna be ADHD and Dyslexic=P It's just that I find Percy and Jack really inspiring characters who had hard lives so yeah. )**

He felt a strange connection to the name. Realising that the current date was 7 August, Jack decided to leave a little present for the girl. He lightly touched the gravestone with a finger and frost appeared. After some time, the frost spread until it became the shape of an intricately designed snowflake. He decorated the rest of the grave by gently prodding his staff. Covering the whole grave, the frost beautified it and made it seem as if it was glowing.

Satisfied, Jack left the graveyard hoping that Emma liked his gift.

_ A few years later, months after the events of Rise of the Guardians_

"Hey Jack. Do you want to come along with us?" Jamie asked, hoping that his new found friend would come along.

Jack shrugged. "Well, I'm done spreading winter, so yeah, I'm coming. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Visiting the grave of an ancestor." Jamie said.

Jack froze._ Emma Overland Bennett. Emma Overland Bennett. Emma Overland Bennett. _ He had tried to find her grave for the past three years but to no avail. The cemetery was too big and had too many graves. Also, Jack had trouble keeping track of time and never knew what the date was, unless it was Christmas or Easter. After getting his memories back, Jack was sure that Emma was his little sister.

"Emma Overland Bennett." He said to Jamie.

Jamie's eyes widened. "How do you know." He whispered to Jack as they entered the car.

"I kind of followed you to the grave once."

Jamie nodded, though he was still startled.

As they got out of the car and went to the florist, Jamie started choosing the flowers. When he started choosing roses of different colours, Jack shook his head vigorously.

"I don't know. She seems like the kind to like pansies." Jack said, thinking about the time he and Emma had started planting their own plants in the family's garden and Emma had insisted that they plant pansies.

Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen many people." Jack lied. Yes, he had seen many people but that was not the true answer to Jamie's question.

"If you say so." Jamie said.

As they went to pay for the flowers, Jamie's mother couldn't but help to notice that instead of the roses Jamie picked every year, he had picked pansies. She let him be.

As Jamie got in the car Jack spoke a few words. "Don't worry about me. I'll follow you."

As the car started, Jack followed it, easily keeping up with it. Slightly bored, he quickly gave Burgess another shower of snow before landing on the roof of Jamie's car.

As the car slowed to a stop, Jack hopped off and greeted Jamie. "Lead the way, Bennett."

Jack followed Jamie, Sophie and their mother through the graveyard. When they stopped, Jamie and his family set down the flowers.

Noticing Jack's pained expression, Jamie couldn't help but be curious.

"Hey mom, a friend of mine is coming here and he's going to bring me home."

Jack smiled gratefully that Jamie had wanted to stay with him.

His mother pondered for a moment and then spoke. "Okay."

As his mother and Sophie left, Jack took in a deep breath. "You wanna say a few words for Emma?" He asked Jamie.

Knowing that, for some reason, this was important to Jack, Jamie opened his mouth and spoke a few words. "You sound like a nice person. I wish I could meet you. Rest in peace." He looked at Jack whose eyes were brimming with tears and he couldn't help but wonder who this Emma was.

His voice was choked with emotion as he spoke. "So time no see. It's been over three hundred years. I know, seems just like yesterday we were little kids unwrapping Christmas presents. Even after I ... left, I always looked out for you, even when I didn't know who you were. You were the best little sister anyone could ever ask for and I would do anything to say goodbye... and I feel so alone. Ever since I started remembering, things got worse, not better. I remembered everything, every death. I remember when Dad died and I remember when our dog died," At this point, Jack was trying to hold back his tears. "Then my friends got killed by plague a-and I was just so scared. I didn't want you to dies so young and that day, on the lake, the only thing that was going on in my mind was that I had to keep you alive. Even when you couldn't see me, I was always there to cheer you up. I'm sorry I left you, Emma and I'm happy that you had a family. Rest in peace."

To say Jamie was shocked was the understatement of the year. Jack had a sister? He was _that_ old? What did he mean _left her_? Were they related? For the first time, Jamie couldn't help but wonder just how much Jack had kept from him.

"Jack." Jamie tried to speak but stopped when he noticed the tears trickling down his face. As they splashed onto the ground, they became ice which slipped through the soil and something strange happened. The air shimmered and there was a lady who looked to be about 10.

Jack looked up. "Emma?"

The girl spoke. "Her ghost. I miss you too, Jack."

"Aren't you supposed to be in your 20s?" Jack impulsively asked.

"This is how you remember me so this is how I appear."

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay, Jack. You gave me more than what anyone else could have given me: A chance. A chance to fix everything I had messed up in life, a chance to live and have a family."

"You are amazing." Jack spoke as he hugged the ten year old girl.

"I'm sorry Jack, but the Man in the Moon was only able to summon my ghost because of your tears and your plea to say goodbye. You will never be able to see me again and I must leave soon."

"Goodbye sister." Jack spoke.

"Jamie Bennet. You are greater than you think. I am proud to call you my descendant." With that, she disappeared.

Leaving the frost patterns once again, Jack turned to Jamie.

"It's about time we leave, kiddo." Jack said as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"So I guess we're related."

"I guess we are, Jamie."

Jack picked Jamie up and as they flew to Jamie's home, he couldn't blurt out what had been going on in his mind. "What do you mean you left her?"

Jack's face hardened. He quickly took Jamie down to his front-yard and answered the question. "That's personal."

Jamie turned around to thank the spirit for bringing him home but when turned around, he was gone. It was as if he had simply melted into the trees. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. His mother felt the need to ask how he had gotten home. "Jack Frost brought me home." His mother smiled at her son.

_Meanwhile..._

Jack flew and he flew and he flew until he was tired of flying. He landed in a tree and tried to hold back the tears that were forcing themselves out. Seeing his sister had been the best thing that had ever happened to him but when she disappeared, it tore the winter spirit apart. He would always look out for Jamie but now, whenever he saw Jamie, all he could think of was how Jamie looked so much like his sister.

"You sure no how to tear me apart and stomp on my heart, Manny." Not that Manny was listening to him. "I should get to the pole before North gets worried."

"Come on, wind." He said as the wind snatched him and cradled the crying boy. As he landed on the Pole, he wiped his eyes and decided to walk the rest of the distance.

"Hey North." Jack said as he slumped onto the couch. The other Guardians were there, taking a break. Sandy was enthusiastically finishing up all the eggnog that he could find.

"Hello Jack." North said back cheerily. "Reports for the week?"

Sandy started first, flashing pictures of sleeping children and the nightmares cowering in fear.

"Good, good." North said. "Bunny?"

"I painted a thousand eggs"

"Tooth?"

"OOOOHHHHHHHH! The number of teeth we've collected this week. And they were so sparkly clean! Not as clean as Jack's, of course. It's so exciting, collecting them from the children!" Ever since the war with Pitch, Tooth had started to get out in the field more.

"I created four thousand different designs for toys that the yetis are working on right now." North said, grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone's eyes swiveled and met Jack's.

" What did you do, Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"I brought winter." He simply stated.

"Nothing special?" They asked him.

"None at all."

"Not even a snowball fight with the children?" Tooth asked surprised when Jack shook his head.

Jack's hands were fiddling behind his back, something he did whenever he was nervous.

Bunny's eyes narrowed. "He's lying."

"Tell us, Jack."

"You want to know so bad? Well how about this. Imagine a seventeen year old boy living in Colonial times ice-skating with his sister. The ice cracks and takes the boy's life-" The Guardians all gasped.

"Today is the anniversary of the first time you accidentally killed a child?" North said, anger evident in his voice.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Jack couldn't help but face palm. He held up his hands to tell them to wait and continued his story. "The ice cracks and takes the boy's life when he saves his sister so that she lives. This boy then becomes me. Today would be the anniversary of my _sister's death._" He glared at them and flew off after saying two words: Happy now?

The Guardians stood there rooted to the ground. They were ashamed that they had forced the boy to say something which he had wanted to keep to himself. "We shouldn't have forced it out of him." Tooth said, ashamed of herself. "My fellow Guardians, do you realize something? Jack is the only spirit to have died before becoming a spirit."

"He truly is alone." Bunny said.

The Guardians looked up at the night sky. Their newest addition had a hard life, harder than anything they had gone through put together. They silently promised to be there for him when he needed them most.

**A/N: I'm not really satisfied with the ending :( I worked really hard on this and would appreciate reviews, follows or favourite. I probably won't be writing much this year so yeah :(:(:(**

**I hope you liked this.**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


End file.
